


Prathma Anthima cha

by Golden_Daughter



Category: Baahubali (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-29 22:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19029214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Daughter/pseuds/Golden_Daughter
Summary: From the first impression to the last.Amarendra Baahubali, in the eyes of Sivagami and Kattappa.Title means First and Last (Sanskrit)





	1. Sivagami

**Author's Note:**

> For the Baahubali Summer Challenge by @teambaahubali on tumblr.  
> On behalf of @teammahishmati.

The baby holds on to Sivagami’s fingers with a strength that belies his age, and Sivagami, without thinking, murmurs “Baahubali.”

Bijjala had wasted no time in keeping “his son” with him, she notes, when he perfunctorily tells her that he has named their child Bhalladeva. Ordinarily, Sivagami does not appreciate being relegated to the sidelines so, but it is the father’s right to name his son if he so wishes, and she lets it be.

Sivagami keeps a careful catalogue of each of her son’s first milestones.

Bhalla’s first word is “want!”, Baahu’s a quiet “Mother”; Bhalla the forerunner in strength, Baahu in military strategy, Bhalla is loud, always sure of himself, Baahu equally sure of himself, but more pacifying. Bhalla is the first to think of the nobility, Baahu’s thoughts permanently with the people, Bhalla is shy and awkward around girls, Baahu free and easy with everyone, and Sivagami thinks that her sons are very different.

And yet, they are similar in subtle ways. Neither budges from a stand taken. Neither ever gives way.

When Baahu is named the Crown Prince of Mahishmati, Sivagami watches Bhalla, her heart in her throat, for signs of dissatisfaction. She does see them, and why would he not be disappointed? She thinks. It is, after all, natural to be so. But the comradery between the brothers stays as it was, and Sivagami thinks no more of it. She knows Bhalla, she thinks. She knows her son.

When Baahu, her Baahu draws his sword in defense of that girl, Sivagami’s certainty wavers. Had she ever known the inner thoughts of the boy she had held dearer than anything else in this world? As the scene unfolded in front of Sivagami, she realized that she had never known him. Or maybe, the Baahu she had known was not the true face of Amarendra Baahubali. Her voice is steady as she designates Bhalla the future King of Mahishmati, but inside, her soul is shaking, its certainty dissolving slowly.

 Sivagami averts her eyes as Amarendra Baahubali bows to his King, surrendering his insignia of office without protest. It was all a sham, of course. Devasena made that clear in the next few moments, as she asks her husband to seize the throne. Sivagami is alert then, watching for signs of rebellion in the both of them.

Their rebellion manifests in open court as Baahubali beheads the Commander of Mahishmati. Sivagami, despite herself, feels not vindicated that her rapidly changing opinion of her erstwhile son is right, but hurt. Hurt beyond belief.

Bijjala, realizes Sivagami belatedly, was always telling the truth about Baahubali. Well, thinks she, better late than never. “Amarendra Baahubali must die,” pronounces Sivagami, her tones resonant.

When Kattappa, faithful, loyal Kattappa smears blood on her beringed hands, Sivagami recoils. Kattappa’s voice is brimming over with his grief as he repeats Baahubali’s last plea. “Take care of mother,” he’d said. Sivagami’s legs shake, and she falls. She had been right, but in the worst way. She had indeed not known her sons. Not known how low Bhalla could fall, not known what Baahu could sacrifice without a word of protest. Memories trip over themselves in Sivagami’s head. Baahu holding her hand. Baahu kneeling at her feet for her blessings. Baahu taking a scorpion’s sting for her sake. Baahu’s bowed head, waiting for her benediction, benediction he never got. Baahu…

It is Baahu’s smile that’s in her mind, his iron certainty about doing good for the people that resonates in her head when she holds the baby above her once more. “Mahendra Baahubali!” She pronounces gravely. A second chance, a new hope. A hope that Sivagami shall build with her own hands, she vows.


	2. Kattappa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kattapa's PoV of Amarendra Baahubali.

Lord Bijjaladeva is always with his son when the Rajmata cannot be, but the younger Prince is unattended save for servants in the same situation. Kattappa feels pity for the boy, the boy who King Vikramadeva dreamed of even in the last days of his illness. It is perhaps to honor the memory of his friend and master that Kattappa finds himself in the nursery during his afternoon rest.

The baby’s eyes are wide open, his hands reaching out. Instinct makes Kattappa extend a hand to the child, who responds by grabbing his little finger with surprising strength. Kattappa smiles. The Rajmata had named this boy perfectly, he thinks.

Amarendra Baahubali is indeed a boy of a creed different from all others, thinks Kattappa, as the child tags along behind him. He is too young to be censured, even by the stern Rajmata, who watches on with an indulgent smile. Kattappa bows, rigorously following protocol in any circumstance. The little Prince looks confused and tries to bow back. “Baahu!” This is from Sivagami Devi. He looks up at her. “I just wanted to learn swords from Kattappa Maamaa, amma,” he says.

Maamaa. Kattappa is startled by the moisture that threatens to brim from his eyes. The child had just called him maamaa. To Kattappa, right then, that simple word meant more than any oath he had sworn. For that one word, Kattappa swore, he’d give Amarendra undying loyalty.

Baahu changes not a whit, even with the advent of growth and awareness. He remains the little boy he had been, still following Kattappa Maamaa for lessons, for all that he teases Kattappa freely now. “Old man!” Baahu calls, laughing. “Are you too slow?” Kattappa’s sword answers for him, as he parries Baahu’s move with ease.

Kattappa feels a rush of pride as Baahu is named the heir apparent of the empire, pride that is almost…paternal. Baahu being the person he is, remains the same as ever, save for a slight assurance in his posture that wasn’t there before, Kattappa thinks, as Baahu petulantly says “Amma, I am bored of the same old stories he tells all the time.” Kattappa smiles, even as the Rajmata promises Baahu a Princess to tell him new stories.

Baahu is enamored of the Kuntalan Princess, it is obvious to see. Equally obvious, for all that Baahu himself does not notice is the strange fascination the Princess has for him, the Prince pretending to be a blockhead. As the days go on their merry way, Kattappa tries to maintain the pretense, ever mindful of Princess Devasena’s sharp eyes.

As the Pindari attack, Baahu being Baahu drops all pretense and sallies out to defend Kuntala. He comes into his element as a leader then as the battle rages around him, and Kattappa follows along as he had always done. It culminates in a victorious Baahu (what else could have happened), and an irate Princess Devasena, who attacks Baahu with a firebrand. The simple clothes that Baahu was wearing burn off, revealing the armor that he always wore.

Kattappa walked forward, making a full heraldic introduction of the heir to Mahishmati to the Kuntalans. As the Kuntalans bow, Baahu awkwardly manages the situation, looking reproachfully at Kattappa. Kattappa smiles internally. He never was comfortable with servile adulation, his Baahu.

The Rajmata’s message changes everything. The Princess Devasena flatly refuses to be Mahishmati’s prisoner, but silver-tongued Baahu talks her into coming with him.

In the voyage back to Mahishmati, Kattappa is the awkward third wheel between the young lovers, but he is happy nonetheless. Happy that Baahu found a girl worthy of him.

His happiness lasts until the showdown in the Throne Room, where Baahu loses his rights because of Kattappa’s own mistake. Sivagami Devi does not budge, no matter how much Kattappa tries, and he is filled with fear.

Baahu is still the king of the people, and Kattappa’s words protesting his innocence go unheard, Sivagami Devi resolutely turning her face from the truth. Until the fateful day when Kattppa enters her presence, and she says without preamble, “Amarendra Baahubali must die.”

Kattappa is absolutely horrified, and for the first time in his life, curses his ancestors of the oath they had taken, even as he kneels and offers his head instead. Sivagami Devi’s voice is stern as she says, “Either you do it, or I shall.”  

Kattappa looks the Rajmata in the eye. She is unrelenting. Kattappa does not Baahu to suffer so even at…even at the end of his life. He takes his sword.

Kattappa is tied to the tree, his heart in his throat. Internally, he is praying that Baahu doesn’t arrive, that he loses his own life, instead of having to take the life of the son he never had.

But of course the Gods would never be that kind on the likes of him. Baahu canters in on a stallion and cuts him free. Even as the others shower arrows on him, Baahu protects Kattappa with his own body. When Kattappa protests, Baahu smiles at him. “I promised to Devasena that you’ll be able to be our son’s grandfather,’ he says. “Besides, maamaa, as long as I have you, there is no man alive who can beat me.”

Baahu’s innocent trust breaks Kattappa inside. And yet, he is sworn. So he runs his blade through the boy who he loved more than life. He was not prepared for Baahu’s shocked “Maamaa?” The child still did not think he did it! Kattappa thought. “The King’s Orders,” says Kattappa, his voice breaking. Baahu fell. Kattappa caught him. His eyes were bright, almost feverish. “Take care of mother,” he whispers. Kattappa remains silent. What could he say?

Baahu reaches out, like he had done all those years ago when they had met for the first time. Then, Kattappa had given him his heart. Today, Kattappa took his life.

Mutely, he gives Baahu his sword. Baahu, in one last defiant gesture against fate, planted the sword in the ground. “Jai Mahishmati!” he says, dying with the name of his beloved country on his lips.

Kattappa watches the hope of their empire breathe his last, and lets the tears fall.


End file.
